The invention relates to treatment of liquid including blood components, e.g., the regeneration of plasma.
Low density lipoproteins (LDL's) and very low density lipoproteins (VLDL's) are present in the blood and have been implicated as a cause of coronary disease. A general method of removing LDL's and VLDL's from blood involves isolating the plasma portion of the blood, precipitating the LDL's and VLDL's present in the plasma, and filtering the plasma. The filtered plasma can be regenerated and subsequently returned to a patient.